Lucy: Lost And Found
by FairyTailchik110
Summary: Team Natsu decides to go on a mission to help pay Lucy's rent, but what happens when there's more to the request than meets the eye. Who is Cellia the Slayer and where is Lucy? (Very first summary/story. Very sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my peoples, I hope you enjoy this story I will try to update as soon as possible. I'm not very good at that kind of thing, but I WILL try. I have rated this story T for some swearing. Oh, by the way I just got back to school from a trip, so I have some catching up to do meaning I won't have a lot of time to work on this.**

 **%DODODODODO%**

The guild hall is very empty. The only remaining people are Natsu's team and Mira.

"We need to take a job! I need rent money!" Lucy screeches out over the silence.

"That sounds like a fine`idea, Lucy." Erza grumbled through a piece of strawberry cake.

"Really! You mean it!" Lucy jumped up in surprise. Erza simply nodded and followed Lucy to the request board. Lucy and Erza were soon joined by a familiar pinkette and Gray. The group scoured the board for a good job with enough money to split between them.

"How 'bout this one?" Natsu said prying off the request board.

"Let's see," Lucy grabbed the flyer away from Natsu and examined it thoroughly,"Please get rid of _Empty Thoughts_ , a local dark guild, and the reward is… HOLY SHIT! 5,000,000 jewels for one dark guild I haven't even heard of." The group gathered around the request now joined by Happy, Carla and Wendy. The seemed to silently agree on this job seeming that it wasn't too hard with a giant reward. They made sure to verify with Mira before agreeing to meet at the train station in an hour. Much to Natsu's dismay.

 **1 Hour Later**

The group gathered at the station and boarded the train with an already-passed-out Natsu. The trip was a mere 2 hours and the group got off (dragging Natsu of course). Still be earlier morning the group strolled towards the client's house (the mayor was the client). They all came to an abrupt halt when the mayor came waddling out from around a corner.

"Help! Help! They took my daughter!" he shouted. The group ran up to him.

"We're Fairy Tail. We have accepted your request and in doing so we will rescue your son." Erza declared

"Thank you so much! They went north!" The mayor shrieked. Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Wendy took off going north. Soon being followed by the exceeds. They soon came upon a woman in black clothing holding a baby not 3 months old. The woman soon dashed through the trees and through the forest seeing the small child in such a state of distress Lucy was the first to start after her. Lucy finally followed her out of the dense forest and out onto a cliff. The rest of the group soon followed. The woman was nowhere to be seen. The group went to the edge and looked over thinking maybe she jumped. To their surprise all, but Natsu were teleported into the hands of members of the _Empty Thoughts_ guild.

"Finally the chance to kill the Salamander has arised" the woman in black from earlier hissed. Lucy was furious, but glad the woman still had the baby. Only to get the baby back, of course. Lucy was ripped out of her thoughts when the woman in black raised a gun and fired it at Natsu. The next seconds passed by in a blur as Lucy dashed out and pushed Natsu out of the way. Pain erupted in Lucy's torso. Dark red fluids pump out of her as she stumbled back and disappeared over the the cliff. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was a pinkette's familiar call.

"LUCY!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_So, I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but failing thats why it took so long. Which I'm sorry about. Bye_**

 ** _I don't own Fairy Tail._**

Lucy POV:

My eyes fluttered open. Voices surrounded me.

"Cellia, Cellia!" The voices called. Wasn't I Lucy? "Hey, Cellia! She's waking up." I tried sitting up, but my side exploded in pain. With a small glance I noticed the dark red liquid dried on my clothes and torso.

"My name is _Lucy_ ," I corrected only to get somewhat shocked faces.

"You haven't gone by that since you joined the guild," a woman in black informed.

I struggled to focus my eyes on the woman before it all came back to me. My name is Celia. I'm talked about as Celia the Slayer, queen of the dark guilds.

"Right, right. What happened?" I asked after a moment of thought and weird stares.

"An official guild. That Salamander guy shot you… with your own pistol."

" _What?!_ " I screeched out. It just occurred to me that I didn't have my pistol. That pistol means everything to me. "Where are they?"

"Who?"

"My pistol and Dragneel! Who else?!"

"Oh! Well, we went to help you after you fell off that cliff, so we didn't go after them."

"YOU MEAN HE HAS MY PISTOL?!"

"Yes." At this I turned and flew my fist harder than ever and heard a loud resounding crunch as I knocked out one of the lesser members that was with us. I stormed off farther into the dark forest and toward our guild.

"Hey! Wait!" called the dark clothed woman I soon remembered as Yredesa.

"What?!" I snapped over my shoulder.

"What about Layla?" she called after me. I stopped dead in my tracks remembering Layla's sweet, rosey cheeks. A binkie in her mouth. Layla, my daughter.

 **Natsu and the Team, Normal POV:**

"LUCY!" Natsu scrambled over to the edge of the cliff, but to his surprise the blonde mage was nowhere to be seen. He even lost her scent all, but completely. Erza and Gray were soon flanking his sides. He stood and spun around to question the culprits, but was again surprised to find only the baby and the dreaded pistol that caused all of this. Erza ran over and picked up the small human and cradled in more of a motherly way than they thought Erza could muster. Natsu soon realized the baby was crying.

"Hussshhshhh," Erza soothed the crying infant. The noise of the infant slowly ceased.

Erza spoke again, " Come on we should head back to the guild and get to the bottom of this." They made they're way back to where the town was supposed to be only to find it all gone except the train station. They all blinked, confused, but got on the train anyway, still carrying the now sleeping baby.

The trip was spent in an awkward silence. Tension filling the air. Natsu carelessly flung the guild doors open in an enraged state. Mira sensing the tension looked up from her conversation.  
"What's wr-" she was cut off by the ear piercing cries from the baby. Mira, Cana, and Gramps ran over worried expressions painted across their faces.

"What the hell is that?" Cana whisper shouted pointing at the baby now in Gray's arms.

"A baby," grumbled the obviously exhausted ice mage as he passed it along to Mira.

"It's been crying nonstop since we boarded the train!" Natsu yelled fiery rage clearly at its brim. Levy ran over not being able to read from the commotion.

"Hey, where's Lu-chan?" Everyone turned to look at her, but the three just returning hung their heads in, what? Shame? Guilt? Anger?

Erza was the first to speak up, "She was injured and we lost her."

"What do you mean _lost her_?" Levy all but hissed.

Gray responded this time, "She's not dead just….gone." By now they all ventured into the infirmary to address their minor scrapes. Erza explained and showed them the pistol she'd been keeping in her re-quip storage area. They all looked at her mouths gaped until they heard a…

SSSS BOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The ground shook and MIra hunched over the baby protectively. All but Mira ran down stairs deciding she stay to protect the baby. There stood Lucy or so they thought. Her usual attire gone as she stood wearing Steampunk style jeans and corset, a pistol strapped her hip and a black leather jacket covered her arms and back. Studded fingerless gloves laced her hands and gear like goggles rested lazily against a really high ponytail. Ons studded hand grasped a katana strapped to her other hip and she wore black studded combat boots. A daimond peircing shining on her lip and tongue as she spoke.

"I'm Celia the Slayer and I've come for what's mine!"

 _ **Hey, Hope you liked!**_

 _ **I thank all those peeps who faved and followed me.**_

 ** _By the way Lucy=Celia the Slayer_**


	3. Author's Note Please Read!

Hello my peeps, I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've found this new app called Wattpad. It's like , but it's an app. Anyways, I'm going to be transferring my story over to there. It will be under the same name. My Wattpad account name is Harleychik110. Please if you like it here find it there! I'm switching 'cause it's frankly a lot easier to use for reader and author, I think. So, there. Peace Out!


End file.
